Total Drama: True Colors 3
Chris McLean takes 16 brand new teens to Camp Wawanakwa, which is now covered in toxic waste, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's women versus men! At the final 12, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final three will be jury members. Who will win and join Scott and Indie after their Season One and Season Two victories?? Contestants Only 16 contestants! 'Mutant Maggots' #Brianna - The Cool Sister- Natedog14 #Joe - The Villainess - Nduke #Linwood - The Rich B****** - Mister.. E. #'Charlie - The Awesome One - BlazeHead 51 - Voted Off - Day 9 - 6th Place; 7th Jury Member' #'Ren - The Clumsy Hero - XrosHearts - Voted Off - Day 7 - 8th Place; 5th Jury Member' #'Lily - The Sweet Girl - LinsdayxJustin - Quit - Day 5 - 10th Place; 3rd Jury Member' #'Jamie - The Beat-You-Down Blonde - No-Pressure - Voted Off - Day 3 - 13th Place' #'Mike - The Strategic one - SkullKidX - Voted Off - Day 2 - 15th Place' 'Toxic Rats' #Aversa - Dark Flier - DaRealLeon #Scarlet - The Sexy Redhead - 1dra7 #'Chuck - The LARPist - Tikkibikki - Voted Off - Day 8 - 7th Place - 6th Jury Member' #'Desiree - The Confused Girl - Lucky - Voted Off - Day 6 - 9th Place; 4th Jury Member' #'Raven - The Cocky Physic - Zannabanna - Eliminated - Day 5 - 11th Place; 2nd Jury Member' #'Selena - The Famous Girl - Angie98 -' Voted Off - Day 4 - 12th Place; 1st Jury Member #'Nintendo - Nintendo's Marketing - RainbowJack - Voted Off - Day 2 - 14th Place' #'Ifraid - The Wikia User - Ifraid - Voted Off - Day 1 - 16th Place' Inactivity Strikes Miss three challenges, and you're out!! *Ren - 2.5 *Charlie, Chuck - 1 *Linwood, Scarlet - 0.5 Contestant History DO NOT EDIT THIS OR YOU'LL BE REMOVED FROM THE GAME. 1 - Selena received an additional seven votes in a tiebreaker vote, resulting in her elimination. 2 - Raven was eliminated by a public vote, and received 0 votes beforehand. 3 - Lily quit in Episode 5, but received 0 votes prior to her elimination. 4 - Ren received an additional three votes in a tiebreaker vote. Voting History DO NOT EDIT THIS OR YOU'LL BE REMOVED FROM THE GAME. Episode 1: TransFORMed Chat (1) Chris: Once you have signed up, please chat below! :) Aversa:..........ok. Selena: Hi :) Charlie: back for my second season! Jamie: *arrives* ......Hey....... *sighs* Chuck: *parrying with his wooden sword* Ren: Hey I'm Re- *trips and falls* Aversa: *Laughs at Ren* Jamie: (CONF) I hate people laughing at other people falling down just- I had a bad experience (END) *helps Ren up* Ifraid: carful people Linwood *arrives in a limo* THE Linwood Boomer has arrived! Hold your applause, please. I am just a man. Lily: *Arrives* Yay ! Hai people ! Charlie: (CONF: Linwood reminds me of Jason from season 1...) Chuck: *loses grip of his wooden sword which hits Lily on the head* Lily: Awch ! Hey !!! Chuck: Oops sorry :S Mike: *Whispers to lily* Hey wanna allaince? Lily: *to Mike* sure ^-^...*Slaps Chukc* f*** you Selena: *Whispers to Mike* ahm......i heard you.....i want an alliance too.... Chuck: *continues parrying* Mike: *Whispers* your hot... i mean sure you can join us Linwood: *listening in on Mike & Selena* EVERYONE! THEY HAVE AN ALLIANCE! THEY SIMPLY'' MUST'' BE THE FIRST TWO TO GO! Brianna: INDEED LINWOOD! Selena: *Punches Linwood* you will the first to go right guys !!? (Funny when someone says *Whispers* It means no one else can hear it...) Chuck: *still parrying* Drama already? Lily: *Grabs Linwood* hey silly boy,listen to me or you join our alliance or you are dead !! Nintendo: Everyone, buy a Nintendo Wii U and 3DS. Or else. Linwood: HOW DARE YOU HIT THE LINWOOD BOOMER'S FACE! Also, I'M not the one making alliances in the open like a MORON! Now get your FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! Brianna: WE DON'T LIKE YOUR ATITTUDE, MS. LILY. PLEASE TRY TO CALM DOWN WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE FANCY MR.CHRIS. Jamie: *to Nintendo* I already have one. Raven: Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all! :D Nintendo: *to Jamie * Do you have every game? If not, buy them all. Lily: okay Biranna, Lin calm down plz NOW ! Jamie: *to Nintendo* Yep. Nintendo: Do you have Sony or Microsoft console? Chris: Okay, we have a big twist this season. Before we even get to our first challenge, you must vote off 1 person. The top TWO people with the most votes will be eliminated! The first two to vote will be team captains, and will receive immunity. Vote directly below this. Mike: Linwood Raven: Linwood Lily: Raven Scarlet: Raven Jamie: Linwood Selena: Linwood Brianna: I WILL SAVE LINWOOD TO VOTE LILY Nintendo: Linwood Chris: APRIL FOOLS! We're not gonna send anyone home this early! Jamie: But it isn't April... Lily: ah xD Chris: July, April, close enough. Head to the challenge, everybody! Challenge (1) Raven: *arrives* (Zanna you can't join only 14 characters >-<) Jamie: *arrives* (Nduke put me in.....Thank you.) Charlie: (arrives) Mike: Good i'm glad that eliminatin wasent real.. Jamie: What's the challenge? Lily: *Arrives* Selena: *arrives* now ? Nintendo: *arrives* Linwood: NO, I AM GLAD because all of you BRATS VOTED FOR ME, MIKE! Brianna: WHY WOULD YOU VOTE FOR LINWOOD. HE IS PERFECT! Lily: ....-.- *Galres at Biranna* Jamie: *drinks Soda* Brianna: DONT STARE AT ME YOU BRAT! Lily: Shut up.....don't talk with me.... Nintendo: Everyone buy a Wii U and 3DS Jamie: Lily want a chocolate bar? Chris: Okay, first things first, I have chosen your names by random for a team the teams are: *'Mutant Maggots: '''Brianna, Charlie, Jamie, Joe, Lily, Linwood, Mike, Ren *'Toxic Rats: Aversa, Chuck, Desiree, Ifraid, Nintendo, Raven, Scarlet, Selena 'Chris: Now, for today's challenge, you must dig for your team's colored seashell in the sand, and it MUST have the logo. After you have found the seashell, you must climb to the top of the cliff and the seashell will weigh down and cause your team's flag to rise. First team to do so wins. ' *'''In order to claim your seashell, your team must have a collect total of 10 lines. *'In order to climb to the top of the cliff, your team must have a total of 30 lines.' Chris: Ready..... set..... GO!' Lily: *Climbs* Brianna: *Climbs* CLIMB YOU BRATS. Mutant Maggots' Thread /*Only Brianna, Charlie, Jamie, Joe, Lily, Linwood, Mike, and Ren are allowed to speak here* Joe: *digs for seashell* Crap, I can't find it! D: Jamie: *digs* Lily: *Digs* Brianna: DIG BRATS DIG *digs* Jamie: *digs* Joe: *digs* (Jamie, you cannot double-post) Lily: *Digs* Linwood: *digs a little bit* Lily: *Digs* Jamie: *finds* Found it! Chris: That is not the shell, you've only had 9 posts; that is a crab! Lily: no we have !10 posts !! Chris: Maggots, you may begin climbing! Jamie: *climbs* Lily: *Climbs* Brianna CLIMBS or you will go to home !! Jamie: *climbs* Lily: *Climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (5) Lily: *Climbs* (6) Brianna: *Climbs* Jamie: *climbs* 8 Linwood: *climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (10) Lily: *Climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (12) Brianna: *climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (14) Lily: *Climbs* (15) YAY ! good Job Biranna and Jamie :) Charlie: (climbs) (16) Brianna: THANKS *climbs* Jamie: *climbs* (18) Lily: *Climbs* (19) Jamie: *climbs* (20) Linwood: *climbs* Lily: *Climbs* (22) Jamie: *climbs* (23) Lily: *Climbs* (24) Jamie: *climbs* (25) Lily: *Climbs* (26) Jamie: *climbs* (27) Lily: *Climbs* (28) Jamie: *climbs* (29) Lily: *Climbs* (30) DONE !!! YAY !! Jamie: *climbs to the top* YES! *puts down seashell* Chris: The Maggots win immunity! Lily: YAY !! *Hugs Biranna and Jamie* Jamie: *backs away* Uh, no thanks. I don't like hugging. (CONF) Yes! Our team won! Brianna: WOO! (CONF) I thought my team was a bunch of Brats, but they proved me wrong. Linwood: (CONF) I still hate most of these people, but I hate them a little less. Lily: i'm so happy guys we are a great Team :) i love you guys ^-^ Toxic Rats' Thread (*Only Aversa, Chuck, Desiree, Ifraid, Nintendo, Raven, Scarlet, and Selena are allowed to speak here* Raven: *digs* (1) Desiree: *digs* Raven: *digs* (3) Selena: *Digs* (4) Raven: *digs* (5) Selena: *digs* Raven: *digs* (7) Selena: *Digs* (8) Raven: *digs* (9) Chuck: *digs* (10) Raven: *finds the seashell* Alright team! Good job! Now let's start climbing! :D Chris: CLIMB, RATS, CLIMB! Raven: *climbs* (1) Selena: *Climbs* (2) Chuck: *climbs* (3) Raven: *climbs* (4) Nintendo: *climbs* Raven: *climbs* (6) Scarlet: *climbs* (7) Raven: *climbs* (8) Chuck: *climbs* (9) Raven: *climbs* (10) Selena: *Climbs* Raven: *climbs* (12) Selna: *Climbs* (13) Nintendo: *climbs* (14) Raven: *climbs* (15) Selena: *Climbs* (16) Raven: *climbs* (17) Scarlet: *climbs* (18) Raven: *climbs* (19) Scarlet: *climbs* (20) Raven: *climbs* (21) Chuck: *climbs* (22) Scarlet: *climbs* (23) Raven: *climbs* (24) Scarlet: *climbs* (25) Raven: *climbs* (26) Scarlet: *climbs* (27) Chuck: *climbs* (28) Raven: *climbs* (29) Selena: *Climbs* (3= Raven: *reaches the top* It's okay team. We did good! (CONF) I had a vision we were gonna lose but I didn't want to tell my team to upset them but we did do a very good job and came in a close second. I'm proud of my team! :D *whispers to Chuck, Scarlet, and Selena* We should vote out Ifraid cause he didn't help our team out at all today. Vote (1) Chris: Well Rats, ultimately, you lost. Today will draw the lines. Send in your votes to me. All votes must be in by 4:00 PM EST. Nintendo: Selena Selena: i did the challenge you don't, i vote ifraid! (Respect his choice, just vote.) Raven: I vote for Ifraid for not doing the challenge. Aversa: Ifraid. Chuck: Ifraid Desiree: Ifraid (No fair i had to go to a resturant and coukdnt do the challeneg D) Ifraid: well cya *throws a snoke bomb into the ground and disappears* Chris: By a vote of 6-1-1, Ifraid, you're out. *tosses marshmallows to the rest and throws Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom on lap* Episode 2: Revenge of the SAVED Chris: With losing their first player, can the Rats bounce back? Find out soon! Maggots Chat (2) Rats Chat (2) Mess Hall Chat (2) Challenge (2) WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW, JULY 26TH, @ 8 PM EST. (Zanna: I won't be able to make it today. Can you give me an excused absence?) (Mike: I Also cant make it for i will be busy all day, can i be excused?) Chris: Come on in, everyone, check in for the challenge begins now! :D Chris: Today's challenge is simple. You'll all be shooting each other with paintballs, you all get three dodges, and if the person you're shooting at doesn't respond within twenty minutes, you may eliminate them from the challenge. If there's six left from the same team, you win. If not, last one standing wins. GO! Aversa: *shoots Charlie* Brianna: *shoots Selena* Linwood: *shoots Selena* Selena: *Dodges* Chris: Remember Selena, you got shot 2x's! Charlie has 5 more minutes to dodge or else he's done! Selena: *Dodges* Brianna: *shoots Selena Again* Selena: *Dodges and shoots Biranna* Chris: Due to not dodging the paintball, Charlie is out! The score is now 7-7! Aversa: *shoots Mike* Joe: *shoots Brianna* Your attitude is AWFUL. Scarlet: *shoots Brianna* cuz #yolo(: Brianna: We're on the same team Joe! That doesn't count! *dodges all paintballs in a matrix syle form and shoos selena* Chris: I said you paintball each other, it does very much count. And since you got shot at three times and you used all of your dodges, you can't dodge anymore! ' Scarlet: *shoots Brianna again* '''Chris: Brianna is out, the score is now 7-6, with the Rats having a lead! Here's who remains for each team: ' *'''Maggots: Jamie, Joe, Lily, Linwood, Mike, and Ren *'Rats': Aversa, Chuck, Desiree, Nintendo, Raven, Scarlet, and Selena Aversa: *shoots Ren* Selena: *Shoots ren* Joe: *shoots Nintendo and is stared at* What? Nobody likes him, he is annoying and weird and is ALWAYS advertising some stupid Nintendo game. Selena: *Shoots Ren* Chris: Since it has been 25 minutes and Mike hasn't dodged, he is out, leaving the score to be 7-5, with with the Rats still in the lead! ' Selena: *Shoots Nintendo* Joe: *shoots Nintendo* HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA! Jamie: *shoots Aversa* Joe: *shoots Jamie* I don't like you, either. >~> Scarlet: *Shoots Ren* '''Chris: Ren has been shot four times, so even if she dodges three times, she'll be eliminated, leaving the score to be 7-4, with the Rats still in the lead and have lost nobody! ' Selena: *Shoots Nintendo* Lily: Oh no !! *Shoots Nintendo* Selena...Nintendo is in your team Selena: ops !! *Shoots Mike* Aversa: *shoots Joe* Scarlet: *shoots Joe* Lily: *Shoots Nintendo* Joe: *dodges twice and shoots Aversa* 'Chris: Nintendo has been shot four times, so even if he dodges three times, he'll be eliminated, leaving the score to be 6-4, with the Rats still in the lead ! ' *'''Maggots: Jamie, Joe, Lily, Linwood *'Rats': Aversa, Chuck, Desiree, Raven, Scarlet, and Selena Aversa: *shoots Joe* Selena: *Shoots Joe* Scarlet: *shoots Linwood* Lily: *Shoots Desiree* Aversa: *shoots Linwood* Chris: Joe has been eliminated as well, making the score 6-3, with Aversa being shot at twice and has yet to dodge! ' Scarlet: *shoots Linwood* Lily: *Shoots Aversa* Aversa: *shoots Linwood* Lily: *Shoots Aversa* '''Chris: Linwood has been eliminated from the challenge, making the score 6-2, with Aversa needing to dodge 3 times and Desiree needing to dodge once. ' Lily: *Shoots Aversa* Scarlet: *shoots Lily* Lily: *Dodges and shoots Scarlet* Selena: *Shoots Jamie* '''Chris: Aversa has been eliminated, making it 5-2 with Desiree needing to dodge once! Scarlet: *dodges and shoots Lily* Lily: *Dodges and Shoots Scarlet* Selena: *Shoots Jamie* (Aversa is out..... ._.) Lily: *shoots Scarlet* Scarlet: *SHOOTS FREAKING LILY* Lily: *Dodges and shoots Scarlet* bye bye B***h Scarlet: *dodges everything* Lily: *Shoots Scarlet* Selena: *Shoots Jamie* .... Lily: DIE DIE DIE !! *Shoots Scalret* Chris: SCARLET, YOU'RE OUT, making the score 4-2, with Desiree and Jamie needing to dodge once! Lily: YAY !!! *Shoots Desiree* Selena: *Shoots Jamie* Chris: Jamie is OUT, Selena has no dodges left, and nor does Lily, the score is 4-1! Lily: *Shoots Selena* DIEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Selena is OUT, the score is 3-1! Lily is NOT going down without a fight! Lily: DIEEE !! *Shoots Desiree* Chris: Selena is OUT, the score is 3-1! Lily is NOT going down without a fight! Raven: *shoots Lily* Lily: O.O *Dodges and shoots Raven* f*** !!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Surprisingly, Lily is out, and the RATS win! Rats, for your win, you win a clue to the HII. *'Clue: The IDOL lies somewhere in chat, it's a user with a hidden message that only they can see. ' Vote (2; Maggots) Chris: Well Maggots, you ultimately lost the challenge. Several of you didn't even try to help today. ' Joe: I vote for Mike, he didn't even help today. >~> Lily: Really guys me and joe are the only two that did the challenge !! i vote mike sorry :( Charlie: well that sucked, particularly for me, anyway i vote for Mike. Brianna: Mike. Linwood: Mike simply MUST go. Jamie: Mike `~` (Hey Nate, I'm gonna' be gone for a week so if you could give me an excuse or something to not get voted out I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks! YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE! (talk)) (It's Duke, not Nate tbh) (Oh, sorry, but still) (Mike: Hang on i asked if i could be excused in the begining of the episode cause i was gone the whole day....) '(You received a half-deduction for not going to the challenge, you are NOT immune from the vote. :|) Chris: *tosses marshmallows to Brianna, Charlie, Jamie, Joe, Lily, and Linwood* You six are safe, and didn't receive a single vote. Mike and Ren, the final marshmallow goes to: ' '...... ...... ...... Ren! Mike, you're out! *tosses Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom to Mike* Episode 3: Changing the Tides Mutant Maggots (3) Lily: Good....we lost another Challenge Ren: Its terrible. Toxic Rats (3) Aversa:........Cornflakes....... Chuck: I am a fan of these flakes of corn taking down the villiany of hunger! Mess Hall (3) Challenge (3) Chris: There will be a challenge tonight, July 27th at 9 PM EST! Chris: Today's challenge is called "Pass the Torch" Where each team will be passing a torch to every teammate until they light a fire that raises their flag so here's how it works: Person #1: *lights torch and passes to ???* Person #2: *passes torch to ???* Person #3: *passes torch to ???* Person #4: *passes torch to ???* Person #5: *passes torch to ???* Person #6: *passes torch to ???* Person #7: *lights bowl, raises flag and wins* Once you've passed to someone, you CANNOT take it back. The same person cannot pass the flag twice. EVERYONE must pass the flag. This will last until the first tribe wins. GO! 'Maggots' Thread' Have yet to have possesion of torch: Brianna, Charlie, Jamie, Linwood, & Ren Joe: *lights torch and to Lily* Lily: *Lights torch and to Charlie* Charlie: (lights torch and to Linwood) Linwood: *passes torch to Brianna* Brianna: *passes Torch to Jamie* Chris: Well, considering you both have the same amount, both teams must vote someone off! 'Rats' Thread' Have yet to have possesion of torch: Aversa, Chuck, Desiree, Nintendo, Raven, &Selena, Scarlet Aversa: *Lights to torch and to Selena* Selena: *Lights Torch and to Raven* Raven: *lights torch and passes it to Chuck* Chuck: *Lights Torch and to Desiree* Desiree: *lights torch and passes to Nintendo* Chris: Well, considering you both have the same amount, both teams must vote someone off! Vote (3; Maggots & Rats) 'Rats Vote' (3) Chris: Rats, it's time to vote, you must vote someone off. Votes must be in by 3:00 PM EST tomorrow. Raven: I vote for Nintendo because he didn't help us in the challenge. Chuck: I guess i vote for Nintendo Selena: Nintendo cuz he didn't help us in the challenges and he voted for my elimination so i vote Nintendo Scarlet: Nintendo. You suck and you aren't helping us at all. Aversa: Ninetndo, your useless, therefore I vote you. Desiree: Nintendo, pack your game boy cause your going home! Nintendo: Chuck Chris: Marshmallows to go: Aversa, Desiree, Rvaen, Scarlet, and Selena! Chuck and Nintendo, the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom by a vote of 6-1 goes to........ ........ ........... .............. ................. ............... ............ .......... .' '''Nintendo! See ya later. ' 'Maggots Vote '(3) '''Chris: Maggots, it's time to vote. You must vote someone off. Votes must be in by 3:00 PM EST tomorrow. Joe: I voote for the girl that held us up, Jamie. Lily: i'm sorry but i have to vote you Jamie Charlie: yeah, i vote for Jamie. Brianna: Jamie. Ren: Jamie Linwood: Jamie is useless! I vote for her! Chris: Marshmallows go to..... Brianna, Charlie, Joe, Lily, and Linwood! Jamie and Ren, the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom by a vote of 7-0 goes to..... ..... .... ..... .'''... ... '''Jamie! See ya later! (Dude I'm in the hospital I broke my t-12 vertebrae Ibtold you I couldn't compete :/ YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE! (talk) 17:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC)) Episode 4: What LIES Ahead Chris: The teams have dissolved, you 12 are now... MERGED! Congrats! Merge Chat (1) Chuck: *parrying with his wooden sword* Mess Hall Challenge Chris: This will take place TOMORROW, WEDNESDAY, JULY 31 at 7 PM EST. Chris: You're challenge is to say I! The first six people to win immunity! The last 6 are up for elimination! Raven: I! :D Linwood: I! Aversa: I Joe: Oh---I. Desiree: I! Scarlet: I! Brianna: I (ugh, I had a funeral :/) Chris: Aversa, Desiree, Joe, Linwood, Raven, and Scarlet win immunity! Vote (Merged) Chris: Well, Brianna, Charlie, Chuck, Lily, Ren, and Selena, you ultimately are up for elimination. Mneawhile, Aversa, Desiree, Joe, Linwood, Raven, and Scarlet, you six are immune. Everyone vote! One of you is about to be the first jury member! ''' Joe: Well, lezebehonest. Selena is always so bossy. I vote for Selena. Raven: Ren has been inactive and barely helped his team so I vote for Ren. Sorry. (Joe wasn't even on her team and she was never bossy and is active. Just saying....-_-) Aversa: Ren. Desiree: I'm gonna have to say Ren. Brianna: I'm agreeing with Joe. Selena :/ Scarlet: It's gotta be Selena. Ren: Sorry I'll try to be active. I vote Selena (Again Brianna was not on Selena's team. You guys are brutal and rude. -_-) (How is it being brutal and rude? It's a game Zanna. We can vote for whoever we want. ._.) (I'm aware but you are not being truthful. You are trying to get people to vote out Selena by lieing about her.) (It is part of my charcter's role. It's a stereotype and in their nature. Move on from it. :| IT IS A GAME.) (What part of I know it's a game did you not hear? I'm not trying to fight. I'm just stating my opinion now matter how big of a target it will put on my back. I will remain loyal.) Linwood: I have heard Selena is doing some crazy things behind the scenes, she MUST GO! (It's part of the game to stir things up, especially when you're playing a villain.) (Okay but you get offended when I plan to get you out? Whatever.) (Um no it's just the fact that strategizing on a talk page where everyone can see isn't the brightest idea. Especially when it reveals your alliance. ._. Everytime you don't get your way in a camp you quit. -_-) (Who said I'm quitting? Who said I didn't get my way? I'm stating my opinion. When was the last time that happened? Years ago. Smh. Dwelling on the past when it's the present. -_-) Charlie: uhh...Selena? Lily: Ren, really guys Selena is Active and she isn't bossy, Ren never did any challenge -.- Joe is rude and bossy so shut up i hope you will go next Selena: Ren .. D: Selena: what have i done wrong? D: bahh... Raven: It's okay. We will get them soon enough *smiles evily* '''Chris: Chuck has until 7 PM EST to cast his vote or it will be a self-vote. Chuck: Ren i guess Chris: Okay, so Chuck's vote forced a tie. Everyone must revote and send me in their votes for either Ren or Selena by 4:30 PM EST tomorrow! Joe: Selena. Lily: Ren Brianna: I vote Selena Again, Because that b***h needs to go. Raven: I vote for Ren because he is inactive. Linwood: Selena MUST go! Threats are something I do NOT want to deal with! *dramatically moves his hand* Aversa: Selena. Charlie: i change my vote to Ren. Chris: Also, if the person in possesion of the HII would like to play it, now would be the time. ;) Scarlet: Selena must go<3 Desiree: Ba bye Selena! Chuck: Selena sorry Chris: Selena, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Episode 5: Fight to the Finish Merge (5) Chris: 11 REMAIN! Ren: Um, hey guys! Chuck: *parrying with his wooden sword* Confessional Mess Hall Challenge (5) WILL HAPPEN, TOMORROW, AUGUST 6TH, AT 7 PM EST! Chris: For this week's challenge, the Wikia will be voting on who to give immunity for tonight's vote, and who to be eliminated BEFORE tonight's vote! ''' http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nduke/Total_Drama:_True_Colors_3_-_Episode_5_Voting Voting will close tomorrow at '''6 PM EST! Chris: The Wikia has voted.... *'Raven, you have been eliminated. *snuffs torch*' *'Linwood, you WON IMMUNITY!' Vote (5; Merged) Chris: Linwood is immune. The rest of you are fair game. Brianna: The disgusting lily has to go! Aversa: Lily seems to be the biggest threat here....so yeah. Scarlet: Lily to be honest. Joe: Lily has like, totally got to go. >~> Desiree: Bye Lily. *points to her face* See your ugly face! Keep it away from DREW! Chuck: Lily sorry :'( Lily: i quit cause this game is false, Raven have to win, Biranna f*ck you and Joe you are so unfair and Aversa is a traitor, this is the camp most unfair camp that i see in this wiki....maybe cuase there are 4 admin in this camp ._. Charlie: Lily? Chris: Well then... Lily, you're out. Everyone else, you're safe. This season has begun to become very bad... hopefully it picks back up? Find out.. next time! Episode 6 - Save This Show Chris: NINE REMAIN Merge (6) Confessional Mess Hall Scarlet: Linwood I hate your stupid face. It's giving me hives :| Chuck: His face has no intelligence similiar to yours but unlike faramir the sorcoress who...... Scarlet: Chuck shut up your trashy little dork! Chuck: The devil is strong in this she-demon, i need some beads of asphodel Challenge Chris: The next challenge will be SATURDAY, AUGUST 11TH AT 7 PM EST. If you do not come to this challenge, you will receive TWO inactivity strikes, as I have HAD it with nobody showing up and participating. This is your last chance or I'm cancelling the season. Chris: Today's challenge is simple! Make up a challenge! There will 15 challenges submitted allowed, and 3 per contestant. THE PERSON WITH THEIR CHALLENGE PICKED WINS! GO!!! You have 24 hours to do so. Also, for Ren and Desiree, that is your last chance to compete in a challenge or you will be automatically eliminated. 'Aversa's Submissions:' Aversa: A fight to the death? Baking challenge? Confessions? 'Brianna's Submissions:' Brianna: A Show Your True Colors Challenge! You must guess what fact is the true one about the eliminated contestants. One Fact is True, While the other is false. The players must guess which one is true. The people who get it right move on to the next Round. Last Person Wins! 'Charlie's Submissions:' ' '''Charlie: Truth or Dares, Camp Olympics and finally...a True Colours Family Feud Quiz? 'Chuck's Submissions: Uniycle race, Treasure hunt and Fill in the Blanks c: '''Desiree's Submissions: 'Joe's Submissions:' 'Linwood's Submissions:' 'Ren's Submissions:' Ren: Um how about, a Impossible Relay Race of DOOM! Retreving Keys from the bottom of a shark infested ocean or lake. Or maybe a Treasure hunt. 'Scarlet's Submissions:' Scarlet: Torch lighting. You must run through the forest, collect flint, and then run back to your torch on the beach. Light the torch, and then race back through the forest to the other side, and then light up the winning totem pole to gain immunity. CHRIS: I'M GIVING THE TOP 2 ENTRIES IMMUNITY. THE WINNERS ARE..... REN & SCARLET! Vote (6) Chris: Ren and Scarlet are safe, the rest of you are fair game. I want your votes in by tomorrow, WEDNESDAY, AUGUST 14TH AT 7 PM EST. Aversa: Desiree. Brianna: But Isn't Desiree already auto eliminated since she missed the Challenge? Joe: Desiree. (No.) Chuck: Desiree Charlie: Desiree... Desiree: Aversa. (CONF) I'm going home anyway so... Brianna: Fine, I vote Desiree. Ren: Desiree. Chris: Okay... marshmallows go to.....Brianna, Charlie, Chuck, Joe, and Ren! All of you recevied 0 votes! The next two marshmallows go to.......Aversa & Linwood! Desiree, and Scarlet, the final marshmallow goes to......... ....... ........ ........... ......... ....... SCARLET! Desiree, you're OUT! Only EIGHT remain! Episode 7: Nobody is Safe Anymore Vote (7) Chris: Okay, so today, there is NO immunity. We're just getting straight to the vote. NOBODY is immune! Anyone can go home! Everyone, it's time to vote! Aversa: Ren. Chuck: Ren I guess Linwood: I vote REN. He is too clumsy for my tastes! Charlie: Ren. Ren: Thanks a lot! Linwood! Brianna: Ren! Linwood is my Friend. Ren: I'm sorry I truly am. *A tear runs down his cheeks* Good luck though! *Faintly smiles and leaves* Chris: Marshmallows go to... Aversa, Brianna, Chuck, Charlie, and JOE!! Linwood, Ren, and Scarlet, the next marshmallow goes to..... Linwood! Scarlet and Ren, The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom and is therefore eliminated is..... ... ... REN! Ren, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Episode 8 - The End of an Era Merge (8) Chris: Congrats, Final 7! Joe: I have uncovered shocking revelations! He has competed in a True Colors season before! :O Scarlet: I'm actually surprised I'm still in. Confessional Mess Hall Challenge Chris: Will happen tomorrow, SATURDAY, AUGUST 17TH AT 6 PM EST. YOU WILL NEED TO MAKE THIS CHALLENGE. ''' '''Chris: You're challenge is easy. Pick a number between 1-6. The winner nominate three people for elimination, who will not be allowed to vote tonight. The winner may not vote either. The 3 contestants who are safe will vote to eliminate 1 person. GO! Aversa: 6. Scarlet: 3 Linwood: 2 Charlie: 4 Brianna: 1! Chris: THE WINNER NUMBER WAS.... 3! CONGRATULATIONS, SCARLET! You must now elect 3 nominees for elimination! Scarlet: Charlie, Aversa, and Chuck. Vote (8) Chris: Aversa, Chuck, and Charlie, you three have been nominated for elimination. You three CANNOT vote this time, and neither can Scarlet as she has won immunity. Brianna, Joe, and Linwood, you 3 are the only voters tonight. Joe: I vote for Chuck...his roleplaying scares me and it is totally unnatural. Brianna: Chuck. Linwood: Sorry Chucky boy! Chris: Marshmallows for Scarlet... Brianna. Joe. and Linwood! You're all SAFE! Next marshmallow goes to....Aversa! Charlie and Chuck, the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to.... ........CHUCK! Chuck, the tribe has spoken! *snuffs torch* Episode 9 - Small Sister Merge (9) Brianna: WE MADE IT! FINAL 6! Scarlet: Brianna I hate you. Confessional (9) Mess Hall Challenge Will take place NOW Chris: Welcome to today's challenge! This challenge is based on Big Brother. I will ask you a series of questions and the last person standing will be the Head of Household, who nominates 2 people for eviction. Then you six will compete in the POV, and the winner may veto one of the nominees. The HoH must make a renom in this situation. The 3 contestants that are safe will vote to evict one of the 2 nominees? Ready? I'll wait for 4 of you to say ready. Joe: READY! Aversa: Ready. Brianna: Ready. Scarlet: Ready. Linwood: I am ready... I suppose. Chris: THE HOH BEGINS! The first 3 to get it right will move on. #Question 1: Who has the most accumalated votes in True Colors history? A) Ren or B) Zorbel? Scarlet: Ren Brianna: Ren Linwood: Zorbel! Aversa:Um.....Ren... Joe: Zorbel! Scarlet: Changing to Zorbel trolololol Brianna: Changing to Zorbel aswell trolololol Chris: The correct answer was Zorbel! Aversa, Brianna, and Charlie, please step down. Joe, Linwood, and Aversa, reset! ' *'Question 2: How many contestants in True Colors history have received no votes? A) 8 or B) 9? ' Scarlet: 8 Linwood: Eight! '''Chris: The correct answer was 8! Joe, step down. Linwood and Scarlet reset, you will PRIVATELY message me this answer in PM. ' *'Tiebreaker: How many contestants have competed in True Colors history? THIS WILL BE A NUMBER. ' '''Chris: The correct asnwer was..... 52! Which means, CONGRATULATIONS, LINWOOD, YOU ARE THE NEW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD! YOU MUST NOW NAME TWO NOMINEES! Linwood: I name those two DISGUSTING inbreds, Aversa and Charlie, as my two nominees! Chris: IT IS TIME FOR THE POV. I will recall past events from this season. And you will choose it it happened before or after. EVERYONE is competing. Ready? Joe: READY! Brianna: READY Scarlet: Reddy Charlie: now i'm ready. Chris: Question 1.. The first 4 to get it right will move on. ''' *Question 1: '''Did Lily quit before or after Linwood self-voted? Linwood: Before, obviously. Brianna: Before Aversa: Before. Joe: Before. Chris: Scarlet and Charlie are OUT. Question 2.... the first 3 to get it righ tmove on. ''' *Question 2: '''Did Raven get automatically eliminated before or after Ren received votes? Brianna: After. Aversa: After. Linwood: After! Chris: Joe is OUT. Question 3...... the first 2 to get it right move on. *Question 3: Did Scarlet win immunity before or after Ren was elimnated? Aversa: Before Brianna: Before! Chris: Linwood is OUT. Question 4... LAST ROUND. *Question 4: Was Raven eliminated before or after Lily? Brianna: Before! Chris: BRIANNA WINS THE POWER OF VETO! DO YOU CHOOSE TO USE IT? Brianna: I decline to use it. Vote (9) Chris: Scarlet, Brianna, and Joe, you must cast your vote for either Aversa or Charlie. Scarlet: Charlie lol Brianna: Charlie. Charlie: should have seen this coming...but on the bright side, at least i did better then last time. Joe: Charlie. Chris: Charlie, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Congrats, final FIVE! The heartache doesn't end here tonight. You must vote off ANOTHER contestant. IMMEDIATELY. ALSO, TONIGHT IS THE FINAL NIGHT TO PLAY A HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOL.